Crystal critters
Crystal Critters are pets that you can get in Dizzywood (now only available for members ). You can take your Crystal Critter to Kan the Geomancer in The Explorer's Camp. He will transform it into a live critter if you give him the Crystal Critter and 2000 coins. You also have the choice of making it a Chromatic Critter by giving him 3000 coins and a Green Crystal (it only costs 1000 coins, but he won't change it if you have only 1000 coins). When you feed them with their favourite emote then you get a few little pink crystals when you collect them you get 1 coin for each crystal. If you click on your critter you can change it to either play mode (does what it wants) or follow mode (follows you). The critters size can be changed in your home via the home powers. You can make them really big or small. NOTE: now you can have more that one pet out at the time. However, you can't have certain critters out at the same time (like Bunnycorn and Battyfox) Crystal critters These are the different kinds of crystal critters: * Battyfox (likes bug emote) :You can find it in the last mine of the Elder Vein Mines. * Bull Beastie (likes cake emote) :You can find it in the last mine of the Elder Vein Mines. * Bunnycorn (likes cupcake emote) :You can find it by finding all of the Blue Crystal shards in Jaguar Temple for the first time. * Double Snake (likes wink emote) :You can find it in the second mine of the Elder Vein Mines. * Floating Fish (likes wink emote) :You can find it by finding all of the Blue Crystal shards in Jaguar Temple for the third time. * Flutterbird (likes heart emote) :You can find it in the last mine of the Elder Vein Mines. * Lizard (likes bug emote) :You can find it by finding all of the Blue Crystal shards in Jaguar Temple for the second time. * Piglet (likes heart emote) :You can find it by finding all of the Blue Crystal shards in Jaguar Temple for the fourth time. * TwinklePig (likes happy emote) :You can find it in the last mine of the Elder Vein Mines. Non-crystal critters These are the different kinds of non-crystal critters: * Fish (likes wink emote, but doesn't give you crystals) (three different) :The 3 types of fish are fished out of Breakwater Beach or Tanglevine Jungle. * Kitty (likes fish emote) :You can find it in the The Garden Gazebo. * Paintbrush Gecko (unknown what emote it likes) :This is a special reward given to Gold Explorers only, who finished the mission Grool's Gecko. * Tamed Betta Fish (likes wink emote) (will give you crystals) :This is a special reward given to players on a Daily Event. * TurtleBug (likes bug emote) :This is a special reward given to players who invite 25 or more friends to join Dizzywood. :NOTE: Now this critter is on a mission for Gold Explorers only. Morpher critters There was a new critter (called a Morpher) announced when Canal City was opened to everyone. You can find it in an area called The Endless Wild. When you encounter a Morpher and click on it there is a game called Slider Puzzle (you have to match all the pieces of a puzzle with a picture to the corner or side). When you get a morpher it has 'Shapes' which you can use to change how it looks. If you see a different morpher (either in the wild or from someone else) you can click it to try and learn their shapes. These are the different kinds of morpher critters: * CaterCrab or Teacup CaterCrab * Flightless Trill or Empress Trill * Mossbear or Rolling Mossbear * Poppin or Floating Poppin Image:Critter battyfox.jpg|Batty Fox Image:Bull Beastie.JPG|Bull Beastie Image:GreenJR.png|Bunnycorn Image:Dizzywood double snake.png|Double Snake Image:Critter fish floating fish.jpg|Floating Fish Image:Flutterbird.JPG|Flutterbird Image:Kitty.JPG|Kitty Image:Lizard.png|Lizard Image:Dizzywood_Pigs.jpg|2 different Piglets (you can only get the second one) Image:Critter turtlebug.jpg|Turtlebug Image:Critter twinklepig.jpg|Twinklepig Category:Crystal Critters